Heat
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Chanel's in heat and the only person who can cure this problem is the man who caused it. Xoxoxo I think we know who the Red Devil is and I'm not talking about the 'Red Devil'. R&R


**A/N: Hey all you Red Devils! This is my first attempt at a Scream Queens fanfiction! I just love the show so much! I mean it has a combination of all my favorite things, Horror, Comedy and crazy ass bitches who can't scream! It's like the trifecta! Anyhow…**

 **My favorite ship so far is Chad/Chanel. Idk maybe, jerks and bitches are match-made-in-heavens but they're hot you've gotta admit! And although I hate how douche-y Chad is, he has some really nice pecs! Anyway, I'd like to warn you though about this story, it contains strong language and a very explicit content so if any of you tend to get squeamish at smut, then turn around but you're missing out on the fun…**

 **Read and Review!**

… …

Chanel Oberlin, the most popular girl on Campus. Well you'd think she's popular because of her self-centered, dirty mouth-slut shaming, fake perky boobs, inconsiderate, rich girl persona façade but that's only a portion of why she's well known and not because of her sunny baked flat as pancakes boobs, or her skanky remarks and her narcissistic attitude, but because she knew how to always be on top and her confidence contributed greatly.

Everyone was on high alert because of the likes of the Red Devil. It was driving the whole house, especially Chanel. I mean, what are you supposed to do with the smell of anxiety and death radiating off the entire room and not to mention the smell of zits and unopened facial cream floating around. It's not a good sight!

But the thing she was most worried about was her relationship with Chad Radwell. Sure, she may have been the one who fucked up this time when she scolded him for talking about having sex with her corpse when they were having sex, but what was she going to do? She couldn't let it slide since there's an actual killer on the loose, leaving actual corpse!

But after two weeks, she misses him! She's got a huge desire for him and the heat isn't exactly comforting either!

After shrugging on her Gee Von Shee black fur coat, her tight fitting skirt, crystal embellished Valentino 6-inch stilettos with the addition of her Chanel purse; she departed from her room and began descending the stairs.

"Listen up bitches!" She informed her presence. All eyes were on her immediately. "I'm heading out! This place is reeking of anxiety -"

"I thought that was sweat!" Hester/Chanel #6 whispered to Zayday.

"And it's not exactly exciting seeing your face 24/7! So I'll be seizing the opportunity."

"But didn't Cathy and Gigi tell us we need to be locked indoors? So that we'd be protected from…The Red Devil," The pledge, Sam stated cringingly, causing an involuntary gasp erupting from the group.

"Cathy and Gigi aren't here…!" Chanel reminded them, with an eye roll.

"Where's the freak show, Grace by the way?" Chanel questioned as she looked through the area after not hearing a remark from the gorgeous bitch. She narrowed her eyes at Zayday who shrugged.

"Don't look at me; I'm not like her daddy. Running around with her GPS tracker on her phone! I ain't a fool!" She stated with a shake of the head.

"I know where she is mommy!" Hester exclaimed, raising her hand. "I overheard her talking over the phone with Pete Diller before she left."

 _ **That slut!**_

"Oh well, hope she doesn't come here knocked up!" Chanel stated with a sigh then turned to see #5 chewing on some left over pizza. "Really, Chanel #5? You don't know where that's been! That isn't great for your skin and body. It looks like the damage is done."

Number 5 gave her a glare and gritted her teeth together.

"Sam and I had some." Chanel number 3 said confidently. "It's really good and I'm still the hottest bitch in this joint!"

"I didn't think she'd have pizza!" Sam smiled.

"I guess it's probably because she's got a big lesbian crush on you! That's right bitch! Suck on that!" Chanel stated as she pointed between the pair. Number 3 glared at her, before standing up and stomping out of the room dramatically.

"You know what, Chanel? We're all sick of you! I'm sick of you!" Number 5 began walking up to her and stood firmly in front of the Kappa President.

"You smell like a baby gigolo." Chanel commented.

"I don't know why you hate me because I'm fat! There are so many reasons why I hate you but I wouldn't go as far as to be jealous of my hot piece of ass!" Number 5 said.

"I don't hate you because you're fat. You're fat because I hate you, okay #5?" Chanel stated as she gave her a once over, with a disgusted grin on her face.

Number 5 rolled her eyes before spinning around and began heading off to her room, ascending the stairs.

"Don't be a skank #5!"

"Well stop being a psychopathic bitch! By the way, if you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid." She replied viciously as she stomped her feet on the stairs.

"Well…you're so ugly Hello Kitty said goodbye to you!" She exclaimed as Chanel #5 disappeared. "Bitch!"

She turned around to see the girls sitting awkwardly after the incident. Chanel rolled her eyes, released a groan before heading out of the house. She began walking through campus and continued heading out to the Frat house, Dickie Dollar Scholars.

The moment she entered, she was met with all the metrosexual boys who wolf whistled at her. She scoffed at the horrendous flirtatiousness and continued her walk up the stairs and reached the dorm room of Chad Radwell.

She inhaled a deep breath and cleared her throat before knocking on the mahogany door.

The door was immediately unfurled after a few seconds, and Chanel was met by the sound of the video game on and the sight of the glorious statue of Chad 'Fucking' Radwell in a tight fitting muscle shirt which showcased his chiseled chest and lovely muscles!

Chad's grin fell the moment he saw the girl's face.

"Oh…hey Chanel!" He greeted grimly.

"Hey Chad…" Chanel greeted suggestively as she took a step forward. "How are you-?"

"I have a cheese sandwich I'm currently enjoying so let's cut to the chase. What do you want?"

Chanel gnawed on her bottom pink lips as she flipped her hair to the side and stared up into his striking blue eyes, and then began fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I was wondering, since we've taken a little break…we could you know, get back in the act and like, have our 'us' again! We could be Chadnel again!" She mentioned, twirling the tips of her hair.

"Chanel. I told you before." He began. "I don't dig you anymore. You were a good distraction but, I'm back again. I've had sex with 80 girls this week. One of which is in Kappa Kappa Tau. So I'm over you. You should too."

"You know what's awesome? STD's! I'm sure you contracted Chlamydia, or Herpes. Wait –You had sex with someone from the house? It better not be a pledge because that bitch –"

"You see? This is exactly why I broke up with you? You just get so jealous of pretty much everything I do. But who wouldn't? I'm awesome."

"You know what they say about guys with big muscles?" Chanel began. He began to look hopeful. "Small dicks,"

"Listen here…nobody breaks up with Chanel unless Chanel breaks up with them first, okay? So I will not stand for it!" Chanel mentioned –referring herself in the third person – as she began poking his chest. Chad looked down and she blushed as she felt the hardness of his chiseled chest.

"Look, Chanel. All that makeup may make you look good, but it won't make people like you," Chad told her off.

She opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Being around you is like having cancer of the soul," Chad stated with a sigh as he stared into the horizon.

Chanel released a gasp and threw her hands over her mouth in complete utter shock as he affronted her but then paused and tried to replay those words in her head.

What did he mean?

"I don't get it." She retorted as she coiled her leg around.

Chad just blinked as he stared down at the blonde.

"Exactly how much semen did you have to swallow to become that stupid? Just curious," Chad asked, pressing his lips together.

Chanel rolled her eyes.

He then began shutting the door as he decided to end the conversation on that note but was immediately stopped.

"Wait!" Chanel called out as she held the door. He sighed as he reluctantly unfurled the door.

"I understand why you might be angry." She sighed. "It's hard living behind my light, and I know it's pretty intimidating being around with every bitch that wants to look like me but…I know that what we have is something I really want right now." She began sobbing. "I'll change; I'll change for you because…I need you in my life. I'll do anything, I'll even wear a ridiculous neck brace for one week to support whatever disease that Hester girl has, well not literally one week maybe one minute but I'll do anything to show you how much I'm worthy. I'll polish your golf clubs with my personal chauffeur. I will even allow you to have sex with 85 girls a week if you just –"

"If I put my dick in your mouth, will that shut you up?" Chad questioned bluntly.

Chanel shut up immediately and nodded her head.

Chad heaved in a sigh, looking around to see if there was nobody watching before pulling Chanel into the room by the wrist. He shut the door and then turned to her, shrugging her coat off gently. Chanel found herself being crushed on the wall.

Chad began grinding on her as he lifted her body swiftly off the ground, draping her legs around his waist and smashing his lips on her creamy neck. He continued on licking and nibbling on the crook of her neck as she moaned in gratification, trailing her fingers up his threadbare head.

"This is a one-time thing, you know that right?" He muttered breathlessly between the lingering kisses on her neck.

Chanel pouted her bottom lip as she ran her hands up and down the nape of his neck. She was completely bummed but…it's better than not getting anything at all, right?

"Yeah, just fuck me Chad!" Chanel gasped out.

"Eager beaver!" He whispered, licking his lips before pulling away from the wall and heading over to the bed.

He placed their bodies down on the bed, hovering over her as his hand was rested on the side of her hips. His lips were now planted on her collarbone, descending down her top.

"Oh yeah," Chanel lamented in complete pleasure as she arched her back so her body was close to his.

His cock twitched through his denim jeans. That shouldn't be a problem.

He kicked off his shoes as his lips were now on Chanel's soft pink lips, his tongue begged for entry in her mouth and she gladly opened it for him. Their tongues danced together in harmony for a while before he immediately pulled back to stared down at her now confused look. He just smiled and bit his lips.

He pushed away from her, ripped his shirt off, popped his jeans' buttons open, and shoved them down his legs, like an actual pro. Chanel hummed in enjoyment.

"Boxer briefs." She murmured, licking her lips.

He smirked crookedly.

"You're going to call me Master from now on, understand Chanel?" He questioned. Chanel frowned for a second before nodding her head despite herself.

Chad's steadfast control was something he'd never understand. His little man didn't seem to be having any problem resisting her, while on the other hand had a raging hard-on. But given the fact he had tons of practice, he had a great way of not showing his problem.

He could admit, behind the amount of clothing she has on, she was so beautiful, so sexy…yes, and strangely alluringly pure.

"Oh, Master…"

Shit! That felt good to hear her say.

Chanel couldn't help but revel and admire in the beauty that is Chad. Seeing him shirtless not only sent a frenzy in her lady parts, but the sight of the bulge in his boxer briefs literally killed her (no pun intended).

He moved closer to her. With a mischievous, excited sparkle to her eyes, she draped her arms around his shoulders and melded her mouth to his.

He pulled her close. He allowed her delicate sweet lips entice him for a few seconds until he couldn't take it anymore, and then gained full control over the kiss.

Her loud, sexy moan had his cock straining against his briefs. Her fingers roaming his bald head nearly pushed him over the cliff. He pressed hard against her, thrusting his cock against her belly.

"Let me pleasure you, Master?" She murmured when his mouth left hers to trail along her jaw, sleek throat, to the upper curve of her lush breasts. He missed her.

His hands trailed down to her thigh, caught the hem of her skirt and lifted it. He cupped her ass through the sweet lacy fabric, which were tantalizing his fingertips. She was damp. So ready!

She wound her leg around his waist and pressed her heated pussy against his throbbing cock. He bit back a groan, only equivocally remembering they were in his dorm room but he didn't care. He had a painful erection and he was determined to cure it.

Chanel gripped his rigid jaw up so he could look into her eyes.

"Let me soothe your need, master." She murmured suggestively against his lips, sneaking a bite on the bottom one and then throwing him over to the other side so she was now hovering over him.

She began descending down as she grabbed the waistband of his briefs.

"Fuck yeah, bitch!" He moaned as his dick twitched twice as faster as it should. His voice was hoarse and filled with lust and longing.

Chanel's stomach churned as he uttered those words. They were so forceful and demanding and she just couldn't get enough of it!

She then decided to play around by strip teasing him, sensually taking her time, pulling off her top and slowly popping the buttons of her skirt and slowly descending the zipper but stopping there to smirk at the aroused frat boy before continuing her position over him.

God help him! When did Chanel get so sensual?

She grabbed hold of his bulge and began rubbing it through the fabric, gnawing her lips and humming in satisfaction. Chad moaned.

"Fuck," He uttered.

Her hot, silky mouth closed over the tip of his cock. With a groan, he collapsed his back, back on the bed and ran his hands over his head.

"Shh," She said, and then giggled. Her laughter curled around his mind, melting his brain, even the suction of her mouth made his abdominal muscles tighten and his erection almost unbearable.

He threaded his fingers through her silky, creamy blonde hair but let her control her own movements…for now. Let her give him pleasure she said she wanted to provide. He watched her breasts jiggle with her movements through her VS lingerie. He relished the feel of their smooth firmness against his inner thighs.

"Fuck yeah, Chanel. You're like a sexual clairvoyant! Oh my god! That's it!" He retorted, he wanted to shout so badly but the Coach was probably around. "Harder."

She wrapped on fist around the base of his cock, while the other cupped his balls, teasing them. She sucked him deep in her throat, her teeth scraping his flesh.

The vibrations he felt when she moaned were incredible. There was no holding back. He thrust his hips forward, taking a peak at her motions then threw his head back against the bed and released a fierce growl as he came long and hard.

 _ **This bitch!**_

He tried catching his breath.

 _ **Shit**_ , he thought once more. When did she get so good with this?

Chanel's sweet little tongue lapped at his softening dick, cleaning him like the little kitten she looks like. He ran his fingers through her straightened hair, smoothing the mess he'd caused. Then he touched her soft cheek…oh so soft.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Anything else you'd like, Master?"

Chanel was screaming inside! She just gave Chad Radwell a huge orgasm. He was the one who gave her an orgasm first and the session would be cut short but she literally just…gave him a fucking orgasm! One hell of a confidence boost!

He bit his bottom lip as he sat up to stare at her. He extended his hands to cup her perky breasts. He may complain about them all the time but he really did enjoy them…a lot! They're not like the fake as boobs he's seen…they're real…and all his if he wanted them.

He brought her close, roughly then unclasped the lace of the bra and pulled them off her body. He smiled when he got to see those cute nipples he'd been begging to nibble. He wrapped his lips around the left boob and began suckling on it, causing an involuntary moan to retract from Chanel's lips.

"Oh god yes, Chad!" She shrieked. He shushed her as he continued sucking.

Chanel's lips were pressed together and her eyes were shut as she reveled in the feeling of having his lips on her hardened tits. It's killing her. Red Devil has nothing on Chad!

Chad pulled away from her breasts to stare down at her unzipped skirt. He smiled as he looked up at her and maneuvered themselves so she was now on the bed and he was hovering over her.

Chanel couldn't help but watch as Chad worked his magic.

Chad unhurriedly began pulling down the skirt sensually off her creamy legs and throwing it over to the pile of clothes, and now she was in nothing but her laced panties which are yet to be discarded.

Chanel watched as Chad began planting kisses all over her body. It wasn't romantic though, it was more of being patient before the unexpected occurs. She wasn't complaining at all.

Chanel felt him place his lips closer and closer to her abdomen and where she should have kept a Chasity lock on. Chad's lips paused when they touched the fabric of the panties and he leisurely began pulling them swiftly off her legs as well until they were both completely unconcealed.

Chanel watched Chad stare down at her body like it was a prize and although some girls find that insensitive and cheesy, she finds it alluring and important. She couldn't help but moan when she felt Chad plant lingering kisses up and down her right leg as he held it on his shoulder.

"Oh…" She whined as she rubbed her clit gently but he removed her hand and scolded her.

"I'm getting there." He warned her as his lips found her toes and he began licking the tips. She bemoaned as he continued on sucking each toe, and with such keen and agility, as eyes of lust were all on her.

"Chad," She implored breathlessly. He grinned as he dropped the leg and pushed her up on the bed. He got comfortable and stared down at the opening that he so badly loved.

Chanel couldn't breathe as she felt Chad's breath on her pussy. She wanted to cry, like literally cry out in agony at the wait. She wanted him to take her now.

He began rubbing the outside of the vagina, testing the air before he goes in. His face was down at her crotch whilst her legs were placed on his broad shoulders.

He rubbed his finger against the slit after minutes of torture of just staring and being mesmerized.

Chanel was so ready for him, her pussy was practically crying a river for his dick but she knew all too well that that's not how Chad rolls…not just yet. She couldn't endure the torture.

She was shocked when she suddenly felted him push an index finger inside and slowly began moving it around.

"Oh baby…" She moaned as she grabbed hold of her breast and began rubbing the nipple, closing her eyes as reveled in the feeling.

Chad moaned in triumph as he decided to slip another finger in and this time began pushing in and out.

"Baby, oh baby!" She cried out as she roamed her hands up and down his head, scaling around the hair fibers.

Chad began fervently thrusting deep into her pussy and out faster now, and continued on the rhythm as it escalated. Chanel was moaning uncontrollably.

Chad kicked it up a notch by thrusting his tongue into her opening, with the addition of the fingers. This caused frenzy in Chanel's system and she knew she was so close.

"Oh my fucking Jimmy Choo!" She moaned out loud. "I'm going to-"

"Not yet." Chad thrust a few more times and pulled out before she could release.

He reached for her head and pulled her into a strong, passionate kiss on the lips. It was filled with lust and hunger that you couldn't imagine. The outburst of their wrath was playing all over them.

Chad grabbed hold of his still throbbing dick and positioned himself on her clit. He then roughly thrust in, slamming against her womb causing a clamorous scream to erupt from her mouth during the kiss.

"It's okay, Chanel. You're fine." He assured her as he fucked her deep, keeping steady at every thrust.

"Oh my god!" She cried out as she felt his amazing member inside of her.

"Not so small now, is it?" He teased her. She just gave him a slap across the face before moving legs around his waist and allowing him to fuck her completely.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh yes!" Chanel exclaimed as he accelerated the speed. He was so strong and so fast and rigid that she couldn't even fathom how long they've been at it.

She found herself releasing all over his well-endowed cock and the juices were flowing out of her. Chad moaned and how warm it was.

"You're so goddamn wet! Dammit, your pussy is so tight. I fucking love that!" He cussed as he kissed her as he penetrated deep inside her and assaulted all her organs one last time so he could meet his release.

"I'm going to – Ahhhh!" He exclaimed as he thrust again deeper this time and stayed that way until he spewed into her whole.

He slowly pulled in and out of her before finally pulling out of her. She collapsed onto his chest and they both panted uncontrollably.

"This is definitely not a onetime thing." Chanel whispered breathlessly.

Chad shook his head.

"Definitely not,"

… …

 **A/N: Hey! There you have it folks! My first Scream Queens fanfiction! I was a little skeptical writing this but I couldn't pass up such good time. This was completely smutty and juicy but I wanted to make it as normal as possible during the beginning, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Review if you liked it and want me to write more SQ stories! Follow and Favorite if you want more smut and enjoyed this story!**


End file.
